The obvious story
by Merlin's beard- It's Alicia
Summary: I, the narrator, shall tell you a story of a certain group of boys and girls at a magical school, where exciting and odd events will occur. Obviously that's where Potter meets Evans and what really happened in that school is that... [Chapter 4 up!]
1. Breaking the silence

**The Obvious Story**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I inwardly wish I did, yet the reality breaks my heart. I love JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1: Breaking the silence**

Long, long ago, in a land far, far away, there was once an ogre who lived in a massive swamp along with a talking donkey…

Oh. Right.

Wrong story.

Ehem. Now, if you'll follow me…

((walks along a the edge of a muggle park)).

((Stops)) Let me introduce myself.

I am, of course, the narrator. Yes, yes. I know.

I've been mentioned quite multiple times in your life and in other books might I add.

I've narrated, oh how many splendid novels, I don't even remember.

…

Right.

Enough about me.

I am here to tell you of a story, a story of a loyal, faithful, and, eh, absurd group of friends and their, lets say, "eventful" lives at a magical place…literally.

So lets not waste our time and OH! There she is!

Look over there! In that bush!

((points at the playground across the road)).

Lets begin our story, shall we?

"Lily Evans!" yelled a strict looking teacher as she searched around the playground for the usual suspect among the crowded little youngsters. But it wasn't hard for her to find the little girl, for she had peeped out of the bushes to check if her coast was clear but her noticeable red hair had failed her escapade. Mrs. Moore reached forward and grabbed the girl out of the bushes as little Lily Evans struggled under her grip.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Lily protested. "They were being mean and calling me names first!"

The old lady gave Lily a disapproving look as she pulled Lily by one arm and headed toward the office. Once she had settled the little girl on the large leather seat in front of a tattered wooden desk, Mrs. Moore hurried toward the phone after giving Lily a sharp glare and dialed the same phone number she had dialed twice last week. She had the number memorized since Lily's first day of school.

"Hello?" an older girl's voice answered.

"Yes. May I speak to Mr. Evans?"

"Uhm, daddy's at work right now," she answered innocently.

"Well then, Mrs. Evans perhaps?" Mrs. Moore asked impatiently.

"Uhm, just a moment please… MMMMMOOOOOOMMMMM!!" came deafening yell from the phone and the teacher backed the phone away from her ears.

"WHAT PETUNIA?" "YOU'VE GOT A PHONE CALLLL!" Soon followed several screeches and crumbles, which caused the teacher to frown.

"Yes, hello? This is Emily Evans speaking." She seemed a little out of breath.

"Mrs. Evans, this is Betty Moore, calling from Evergreen infant-school."

Mrs. Evans winced at hearing the name, "uh. Yes. Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes. You may come and pick your daughter up immediately," said Mrs. Moore with a stern voice.

"But, its only 11o'clock. I'm very sure that school ends at 2 o'clock, ma'am."

"Mrs. Evans. Let me remind you that this is the fourth time in two weeks, Mrs. Evans. I do not want to sound rude but we do have a high quality respect for the school from the city school board and we do not tolerate such behavior from any of our students. I must warn you, if Lily continues like this, I will be forced to withdraw her enrollment." With that, she hung up.

This was three hours ago. Lily now sat in the cozy little living room surrounded by her parents, who looked somewhat confounded, and her older sister, Petunia, who sat stiffly on the couch. Lily shifted uncomfortably in her sitting position on the carpet and slowly inched her head up to face her parents. "I didn't do it. I promise.." she said in a timid voice. Both parents just sat there with their arms crossed for the last hour, trying to figure out how could a ten-year-old girl knock over an overly large closet next to the door and lock three other children inside the classroom? How could a ten-year-old girl break a window with a puny little pencil? Yes, Lily had been accused of being in presence of every odd incidents that happened in the last several weeks, but it just didn't make sense to either of the parents.

_Why don't they just punish me instead?_ Lily thought to herself and rolled her eyes. "May I go to my room now?" She asked when she couldn't tolerate the two bloody hours of awkward silence. Having nothing else to say, Mr. and Mrs. Evans finally nodded simultaneously. It freaked her out just by little.

For almost all her life, Lily had been shunned away by her own peers and other children about her age. They called her names, which clearly referred to her bright red hair. The only person whom she could talk to was Petunia; but then again, Petunia wasn't much help either, for the teen had giving liking to boys and nails instead. Lily always felt out of place whether she was at school or even at home. However, Lily wasn't one to back out or become frightened by continuous taunts. She had a stubborn and fiery temper that didn't seem to match anyone else's.

Little Lily's life flipped upside down on her eleventh birthday, the day she received a letter. THE letter. The letter that changed her life forever. The letter that caused Lily's life to change. Lily's life changed when she received the letter. Lily's life changed when she _opened_ the letter. The letter she _read_ changed her life… forever.  
**((Right, moving on..))** When Lily found out about her powers and capabilities to use magic, the Evans' household seemed to be elated dramatically, except for Petunia of course. Let's say that summer had been quite eventful for young Lily Evans.

September 1st was a murky, cloudy day, which didn't help much to uplift Lily's mood. Lily now regretted devouring the stack of pancakes, two eggs, and two-buttered toasts before she jumped into the car. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Lily were on their way to the train station. "Lily, dear. Are you quite sure this is the right ticket?" Mrs. Evans asked uncertainly as the three of them now stood in between platform 9 and 10. This worsened Lily's nervousness and her upper stomach started to ache a little. Was the schoolmaster mad? What on earth did he mean by platform 9 ¾ when there ISN'T a bloody platform 9 ¾ !

Just when she was about to loose her hope, she saw a man and a woman dressed oddly with their son following hot on their trails. "Come on James, in you go!" The woman ushered the boy toward the wall. It was a plain brick wall. There weren't any doors. Was this woman mad too? But the boy, who seemed to be about Lily's age, obeyed his mother and ran toward the wall with his trolley in full speed. "NO!" all three Evans yelled to stop the boy from injuring himself. But he was gone.

And this was just five minutes ago, when everyone, including the Evans, had managed to find the wall to the platform 9 ¾, thanks to the Potters. While the parents gave thanks and greeted the newly met family, Lily could feel she was being watched. The boy next to Mrs. Potter stared at Lily quite boldly and made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Alright, James dear, the train's about to leave so we'll have to share our farewells here," said Mrs. Potter, giving the boy two kisses in each cheek. James's face turned red as he pushed his mother away, "okay okay mother. I'll owl you, I promise," he responded in embarrassment and shifted his eyes toward Lily. Oblivious Lily was saying goodbye to her parents as she finally boarded the train. Not wanting to loose her sight, James quickly boarded the train a minute after. The magnificent Hogwarts Express began departing.

Lily pulled her trunk closer to her as she stepped aside for the older students. Few of them had bright golden pins on their chests, with matching smug smile on their faces as well. Lily decided that finding a compartment was more important right now than oogle at strangers.

She finally reached the last compartment, which already had two girls occupied. "Um, hi. May I come in?" Lily asked politely. "Sure!" the brunette replied with a friendly smile along with another girl who sat opposite her. "Hi! I'm Caroline Verburgh and she's Anna Hatfield."

"Hey, I'm Lily Evans."

Meanwhile…

James obviously lost the little red head he met earlier. Giving up his hope, he inched his way toward the nearest compartment and opened it, expecting it to be empty. His eyes met with four other gobbling eyes that watched him stand there for the next two minutes.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" James finally broke the silence. One of the boys had dark brown hair that covered his eyes and the other had sandy brown hair that was combed neatly to one side.

"I thought you were going to say something," the boy with brown hair said boldly.

"Well, I thought you were going to say it first," James replied.

"I would have said it if you said it first."

"You should be the one to say it first since you were in here first"

"But you"

"ALRIGHT I'LL SAY IT!" the sandy haired boy intervened as he realized the conversations wasn't going to end any time soon. "Hi. I'm Remus Lupin. Would you like to sit down with us?" he asked politely.

James nodded and sat down next to the brown haired boy, after he had put up his trunk. "I'm James Potter," he said with a grin and turned to the boy next to him. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sirius Black," the boy replied with a smug look on his face. "And I'm going to Hogwarts."

James and Remus both gave him a look with their eyebrows raised. "We're all going to Hogwarts y'know?" James said and all three of them gave a laughing snort.

In no time, the three boys had gotten into deep conversations about school, magic, and, of course, quidditch.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and a girl with dazzling red hair stepped in, "um. Do you guys have room in here?"

The scene was quite odd for a moment. James's expression was somewhat in awe, no movement whatsoever. Remus just looked blank. And for Sirius, he seemed delighted that a girl was in the same compartment.

"Sure! Come in! Where would you like to seat? Here?" Sirius pushed James further and patted at the seat in between them.

Lily blankly stared at him and shook her head, "no. I already have a seat somewhere else. This boy needs to share a compartment." A small chubby boy poke his head out from Lily's back and grinned foolishly.

The compartment became silent. "O..kay then. I'll just take that as a yes." Lily stepped back as the blonde chubby boy scooted his way in and sat down next to Remus. "Uh, good bye." And with that, the door closed.

There was another awkward silence among the four boys for the next three minutes. Sirius's eyes shifted toward Remus, and Remus to the new boy, and the new boy to James, who still had his eyes firm toward the closed door where the girl had been standing.

"Right… and uh, what's your name?" Remus asked politely, trying to break the silence yet again.

"I'm, I'm Peter. P-Peter Pettigrew." He replied and oddly, his voice sounded a lot squeakier than he looked. If that even made sense.

Sirius ignored the two and frowned at the frozen boy next to him, "oy. James. James! Hellooo? Earth to James?" Sirius waved a hand in front James's eyeglasses.

"You know what?" James finally spoke.

The rest of the boys turned to him curiously, "what?"

"I think she's it."

And by all means, 'it' meant many things at the time for he had only just met her.


	2. Gravy on buns

**The Obvious Story**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do _not_ own any of the Harry Potter characters. I inwardly wish I did, yet the reality breaks my heart. I love JK Rowling.

**Chapter 2: Gravy on buns**

((yawns))

((looks up at the ceiling))

((taps his foot while whistling))

((stops))

((pauses))

Oh. Sorry, are we back already?

((no comments))

Right. I forgot.

I'm the narrator.

You're the reader.

We do not communicate.

Right. Erm…

Where were we? Ah. Yes.

((walks around the castle halls as he narrates))

Young Potter lad just met his beloved peers and set his eyes on the pretty little redhead. Of course, for young Lily Evans, she really cared less for any boys at that time. She was much more fascinated by the existence of such a magical world. Oh how naïve they were…

((gasps and points at the group of first years ascending the stairs))

"Wow. Is it true? Do muggles really have large boxes that screams bloody murder in their houses?" Caroline asked with utter interest; obviously she was a pureblood.

Lily and Anna looked at each other and giggled among themselves. Anna was half muggle born so she knew more about television than Caroline did.

During their long train ride, the three girls had gotten quite fond of each other. Lily was able to talk and laugh and ask questions concerning magic and the wizarding world without receiving odd and dirty looks. She felt somewhat free to speak her mind and eager to discover the magic within. Most importantly, Lily felt happy to be with people whom she could call her friends. She hoped it would stay that way for the remainder of the school year. Little did she know that the three would be somewhat inseparable for the rest of their Hogwarts lives. Or may be more?

The first years had been following a tall, strict looking witch with a high pointy hat on her head ever since they stepped into the castle. The witch came to a stop in front of two colossal oak doors and turned around to face the nervous students. "Good evening students."

The students shifted among themselves nervously and the witch only received few mumbles of "evenin", "g'evening", and an anonymous "meep!" which was unmistakably Peter's.

With an unsatisfied expression, the witch went on. "I am Professor McGonagall and in few minutes you'll be entering the great hall where you'll be sorted into your houses." She paused for the next few seconds and waited for the exciting chatter to die down. "Very well. You'll wait here until these doors open and once you're inside, I will place the sorting hat on you for you to be sorted."

The students didn't have to wait very long until the professor disappeared.

"I know where I'll be sorted in already. Its been arranged I'm sure," said a boy in his pompous voice. He flicked his silvery blond hair from his shoulder and smirked at the people staring.

"Who's he?" Lily whispered at Caroline.

"I think his name is Lucius. He's a Malfoy for sure. His family's known to be wealthy and quite arrogant too. My mum said they proud themselves too much for being pureblood. They even invited us to their new years party once. But we never went. Too much of a hassle."

"Well he's quite a bit full of himself, don't you think?"

"I think you should just mind your bloody business and keep your little mouth shut," the arrogant boy spoke as he stood behind the three girls.

"Lucius, don't even bother speaking to her. She's a mudblood. I heard them speak nonsense about their muggle parents back in the train," said a girl who appeared behind Lucius with her arms folded and grinned maliciously. She had long black hair with came down pass her shoulders. She didn't sound or look friendly at all.

"Back off Malfoy," James appeared in front of the girls all of a sudden and managed to take out his wand.

"Potter, well, I didn't expect you to show up now. What happened? I didn't see you at my parents' new years party. Why? Didn't you get the invitation?"

The girl in long black hair snickered next to him.

"Shut your hole Bellatrix," Sirius frowned.

"What are you doing next to this _Potter,_ Sirius? Decided to side with blood-traitors and the filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix sneered and gave him a nasty look.

"He's my friend, you should start thinking about making friends too Belly. Or did you already bring your gnome from our garden for company?" Sirius said mockingly.

"Why you.." Bellatrix flipped out her wand and was about to lunge toward Sirius but Lily intervened.

"The doors have opened," she said quickly before anyone else had the chance to retort back.

With a sharp glare, both Malfoy and Bellatrix shoved their way through the crowd and walked through the oak doors.

Feeling embarrassed by the situation, Lily gave the boys a small appreciative smile before hurried inside the great hall along with her friends.

"Stupid git," James swore under his breath.

"I hate her guts. I hate her face too," Sirius muttered beside James as the four boys lagged behind the group.

"How do you know her? And what's with 'our' garden?" Remus asked after a second thought. Having snapped out of his reverie, James also turned to Sirius curiously.

"Oh. Eh, she's my cousin," Sirius winced at the thought and shrugged at the boys' utter surprise. "She's really a pain in the arse. She stayed at my house over the summer and the only thing she did was order Kreacher around. Not that I'm complaining."

The sorting took at least an hour but for the hungry students it felt like five hours had passed.

"Come oooonn! Why's it taking so long?!" Sirius already had fork and knife in each of his hands while he sat among James, Remus, and Peter. Luckily they've all been chosen to be in the same house.

"Look James, its that girl from few minutes ago," Remus nudged at James as Lily stepped up and sat on the stool. At this, James immediately stood up from his seat and stretched his neck to see the nervous redhead.

_Okay. Breath. Its okay. Its only a talking hat. But please don't put me into Slytherin, please._ Lily preferred she didn't have to encounter Malfoy and Bellatrix again. She firmly shut her eyes as professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It felt odd, how it was positioned on her head. She had to hold on to the stool to keep her balance.

"Psh. This is just too easy. And its just TOO obvious," the sorting hat snorted. Dumbledore revealed a small grin and nodded at the call. "GRYFFINDOR."

The entire student body hoorayed. Not because of the sorting but because she was the last one to be sorted and it was finally over.

"Hey girl," Caroline grinned at her as Lily found her place next to her.

"Hi. Um, how's Anna?"

Caroline shrugged and eyed at the Ravenclaw table. "I think she'll be fine. We'll still have classes together I'm sure."

Lily felt somewhat sad that Anna wasn't a Gryffindor but she was determined to keep their friendship.

Meanwhile, only ten seat away from Lily and Caroline, James had a brilliant smile on his face ever since the last Gryffindor sorting. Feeling elated, James sat down contently and took a large bite of his roll.

"Well looks like Mr. Potter has a cruuuuuuuuuuushhh!" Sirius said teasingly and laughed.

"What?!" James sharply turned at him.

"Yeah James. You know its quite obvious you do. I'm gonna have to agree with Sirius on that one," Remus added.

"Mate, you should always agree with me. I'm always right. Never wrong," Sirius put on his smug face.

"Me? Like a girl? Pshhhh. Come on! You can't be serious? I have more IMPORTANT things to do that oogle at girls," James said with a waving hand and turned to his attention to his mash potatoes.

"HEY! I AM Sirius!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Honestly James, don't tell me you haven't been staring at her ever since she dropped off Peter at the train and secretly wished her to be sorted into Gryffindor."

James could feel the heat rising in the back of his neck. "P-please. If I did like the girl, would I be doing this?" He stood up from his seat once again and yelled toward Lily. "OY! CARROT-TOP! PASS ME THE GRAVY WOULD YA? AND BRING ME SOME OF THOSE BUNS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT."

Lily frowned and looked up from her plate at such a boisterous shout and realized that it was directed at her. "What?" Almost half of the great hall snickered at her. Several even started a laughing fit. Lily turned to look at James with an intense glare and stood up from her own seat.

"Oh dear."

"Merlin."

"R-Remus," James took a step back as young Lily Evans did not break the eye contact. She was now approaching with a cup of gravy in her hand.

"R-Remus!"

"Its all yours mate."

"Sirius!"

"Sorry, who are you again?" Sirius said looking around and began taking interest on the ceiling.

Just before James could run, Lily stopped right in front of his face. He thought he had just seen flames in her emerald eyes and gulped.

Lily had to bite her tongue from having to pour the entire content of gravy on his head. She didn't want to have a bad impression on the first day.

She forced a smile through her pursed lips and slammed the cup on the table, causing the content to splatter into random plates. "Enjoy your gravy, POTTER. Oh," she quickly grabbed someone's bun from the table and threw it at his face, "and eat this while you're at it."

James slowly sat back down as Lily stormed back to her seat and didn't even bother to look at that side of the table.

"Um. You alright, mate?" Remus leaned forward, trying to contain his laughter.

James had his eyes on the same spot where Lily had been standing and didn't move until Sirius smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well then, James. Then what IS the more _important_ thing you do other than oogle at _that_ girl?"

Peter grinned foolishly with his mouth full as he listened to the conversation.   
James sat up straight as he faced the three boys and hung his arm around Sirius. In a low voice, he said "boys. We've got lots of work to do. Starting tonight!" And so began the Marauders.

((sit on the edge of the table))

Quite interesting fellows, aren't they?

I used to be like them myself when I was young and strong back in the day.

((smiles to himself))

Well.

That's all for this chapter.

Next chapter, we'll be…

eh, skipping some parts of their childhood

and go on with the story.

It does get a tad tedious having to detail every single thing they do.

Narrating isn't an easy job.

Not many people have the patience for it, might I add.

But if I don't do it,

then who will?

((chuckles to himself))

((fades down the corridor))

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh! And yes. I forgot to introduce Mr. Narrator: http://img503.imageshack.us/img503/9522/superherozk1.png Har har.   
He's such a laugh.

…

**izthedoodler**** – Thanks so much for reading! I didn't expect I'd get reviews so soon! 3**

**  
****craziigirl**** – You're too kind. Thanks so much for reading! 3**


	3. Hedgehogs and antlers

**The Obvious Story**

Disclaimer: No, I do _not_ own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter 3: Hedgehogs and antlers.**

((munches on an apple))

Ow!

((looks up))

Really, that nasty creature becomes more obnoxious everyday.

((rubs head))

Ah. Sorry 'bout that.

Still trying to get used to the castle.

Heh heh… heh…

You know, narrating is a very hard job.

You need to narrate the story,

and watch out for the characters themselves

for I am visible in the naked eye and…

MERLINS BEARD!!!

((gets out of the way as a lad and an outrageous girl storm down the corridor))

"James! Don't look baaaacckk!"

"JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR OVERLY INFLATED ARSE BACK HERE NOW!" a seventeen-year-old Lily Evans stopped her sprinting in the middle of the corridor and held on to the wall for support as she gasped for breath. "Get-get- get ba- back here."

Students looked bewildered as they watched the Head girl looking outrageous and murderous with her fiery red hair standing up straight into the air as if she had been electrocuted.

"Pst, I've seen that happen before. My mum bought this muggle hair dryer from the market and the next day it blew up on her!" whispered a passing third year student. He whimpered as Lily overheard the conversation and sent a death glare.

James kept running and running and running and running and **BAM**!

He winced as he fell on to the ground and could feel the sharp pain forming in the middle of his forehead.

"Geez, how thick can your head get?" Sirius said as he observed the newly formed bump on the suit of armor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not being a very good example now Mr. head boy?"

"Oh bugger off Padfoot. This is all your fault." Getting on his feet, James cringed as he massaged his forehead.

"Is she gone? Did I lose her?" he quickly turned around alarmingly and sighed in relief at the empty corridor.

"How bloody hell is it my fault? I wasn't the one who decided to turn the head girl into a… a…."

"A walking hedgehog?" Remus approached them calmly with his arms folded and Peter hot on his trails.

"A walking RED hedgehog. I wonder if it can breath out fire? HAH! Prongs! You've started to grow antlers! HAR HAR!"

James gasped as he checked his reflection from the suit of armor and winced. He had a large noticeable red bump towering on his forehead.

"HAR HAR. Looks like you have a zit in size of a snitch!"

"Um. Guys? Do you think it'd be alright if I slept at your dormitory from now on? I mean, not like I'm scared of hedgehogs or anything."

"Well, if you didn't know, hedgehogs are really scary. Those little buggers, they are just full of those spiky things all over their body and if one of them pokes you, you just COMPLETELY fall apart!" Sirius explained dramatically and Peter whimpered in awe and fright.

"Sirius is just exaggerating, Peter. You won't fall apart," said Remus with an eye roll. "It just hurts." At this, Peter back away toward the wall in fear.

"Actually, this certain hedgehog might rip me apart from limb to limb," Sirius added.

"THAT's why I must stay with you guys for the remainder of the school year!" James said enthusiastically. "Moony! You can share your bed with me since you know, you're my best mate"

"HEY! I thought I was your best mate!"

Truthfully, James just knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep in Sirius' bed for obvious reasons and he really preferred not to adopt Peter's murky smell during his sleep. That left to Remus' fresh and clean bed sheets.

"Uh, James? You can't just walk in and sleep in our dormitory. You even have your OWN dorm for heavens," said Remus.

"But Moooooony!" James followed Remus walking away, apparently heading toward the Gryffindor tower.

"ARGH!"

Lily Evans stormed toward the common room, clearly scaring few first and second years on the way. Once she reached the portrait, the ends of her hair could even reach the nostrils of the fat lady.

"Gilly pop."

The fat lady didn't even hesitate or bother to throw her smart little comments. Lily already looked like she could punch a hole in the portrait.

"Merlin's bea-" Caroline winced as the furious red head fiercely walked in and sat on the couch. Her intensity could easily match the blazing fire at the fireplace.

"Let me guess," Caroline rolled her eyes, "its James Potter."

"Do not speak of his name," Lily said through her gritted teeth and paused. "He'll pay this time."

Caroline cocked her eyebrows at Lily's large afro impressively. "Before you go do anything drastic, you'll need some hair gel."

"What?"

"Hair gel. You really weren't thinking of walking around the school like that, were you? Trust me. This new product I got when we last went to Hogsmead does wonders. You should really get one for yourself."

For some reason Lily doubted it'd be any better than Caroline's other cosmetic goods. She already had too much experience with Caroline and her odd sense of style.

But in fact Lily wasn't planning to walk around the school sporting a vast ball of standing hair. Nor had she even planned to get one in the first place.

"Yeh, yeh. Stop contemplating and up you go." Caroline pulled Lily up from the couch and started to push her up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Is this really necessary?" Lily asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Or would you rather miss all your afternoon classes, Ms. Head girl?" Caroline mocked.

"Lets see this hair gel of yours, shall we?" Lily quickly plastered on a brilliant fake smile.

Caroline happily opened her drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a purple round container. "Alright, here we go!" She dipped her fingers into the gel and scooped out a handful.

Lily gulped as Caroline approached.

_I'm going to kill Potter._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I apologize about the late update. The house is a bit chaotic at the moment for we're about to move so won't have much time to write. But I promise to update as soon as I can.**


	4. Hedgehogs and antlers 2

**The Obvious Story**

Disclaimer: No, I do _not_ own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter ****4****Hedgehogs and antlers (2)**

((chuckles))

((finds himself comfortable on an arm chair by the corner of the common room))

Really, I should try using such spell for my own hair.

((gently pats his small bold patch on his head))

Clever lad that Potter, eh?

((pauses))

Uh oh.

((winces))

"Oh…my…"

Within ten minutes, Lily Evans stood in front of the mirror and did not say a word. The dormitory was oddly too quiet. The birds chirped outside the window. Caroline had a worried look on her face as she stood next to the red head.

Caroline fidgeted uncomfortably, "um. I mean, come on Lily. Its not that bad." This was a lie.

"Not that bad. NOT THAT BAD?! Carol. You WAXED my hair! Now I look like I have showered in.. grease and combed it back slick!"

Caroline bit her lip and knocked on the top of Lily's head, which made it sound as if she was hitting on an empty can. "At least your head will be well protected. You never know when something or someone would throw something at-"

"Well I don't see YOUR head being protected," Lily faced her friend with a sour expression and folded her arms. "Oh and don't do that again. It makes me feel stupid, as if I had an empty skull," she said as she covered the top of her head with her hands.

"I mean, I don't know why it's not working on you. It worked fine with me," Caroline examined the gel container. When she turned the container to read the label, she gasped. "Opps."

"What was that?" Lily had a good sense of hearing.

"Um. Lets just.. eh.. get out of here and you can.. eh.. go to Madame Pomfrey for help. I'll tell Slughorn you're at the hospital wing," Caroline quickly ushered Lily out toward the door.

"What? Why? Hold on. Let me see that!" Lily quickly turned back around into the room and grabbed the hair gel from Caroline's bed. For every letter Lily read on the label, her face distorted. Caroline slowly started to back away.

"You. You put hair… removal… essence… on… my… HEAD!" Lily stormed after the running Carole down the stairs.

"I'm sorry! I just grabbed the wrong container! They're all the same shapes and sizes. And Lily! Ow, don't worry! It takes at least an hour for the product to fully work! So you basically have… thirty more minutes!"

Lily stopped chasing Caroline around and around and around the common room and gasped for breath. "If- if I ever come back bold, get ready to join the club, cause I'm going to remove essence your hair."

Caroline grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "if that does happen, then I guess I have no choice, eh? I mean, I think I'll look good with no hair."

This was one of the vast reasons why Lily loved her friend so much. Caroline was that kind of person who would admit to her mistakes and face the consequences and still find a positive way to deal with the situation. She had the toughness and bravery of a Gryffindor in her, the very fact that Lily admired about Caroline. Plus she was only trying to help Lily avoid great embarrassment, except it just didn't do much help.

"Oh how could I hate you," Lily smirked and rolled her eyes. "But once my hair does get back to normal, we're beating down Potter."  
"Hey now," Caroline raised her hands in defense as she followed Lily out the common room. "This is all you and James Potter so I don't want to be involved, especially with Black lagging around."

And they headed toward the hospital wing.

But meanwhile…

"Moony! Come on! A week! Just for a week and I'll kick my lovely arse out, I promise." Sporting a large red bump on his forehead, James begged at Remus as the group walked down the corridor.

"I'm pretty sure if you turn Lily's hair back to normal she'd forgive you," said Remus.

"Then you'd be able to go back to your dorm, shag the girl, marry the girl, and have babies with the girl. And we'll have a happy ending." Sirius said with a triumphant smile as if he had made a point.

James frowned, "doesn't marrying come before shagging?" Remus nodded in agreement.

It took several minutes for Sirius to reply. "Nope. Not really."

"That's why he's not had a steady girlfriend all his life," James whispered at Remus.

"Nor have you!" Sirius complained as he gave James a hard poke on his bump.

"OW! Sirius, that part of my head is very sensitive at the moment! I'd appreciate if you'd keep your fingers to yourself. Who know where it's been," James mumbled that last part.

"Lets not even imagine," Remus shuddered and Peter grinned foolishly.

"Having said that, James. I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey. Your bump is turning purple."

"What?" James quickly looked around for a mirror.

Suddenly, someone came running past the group, knocking James over and causing him to fall face forward.

"Oh. Sorry James," said Anna. "I'm kind of in a hurry. I heard something odd happened to Lily and.." Anna looked up at smiled. "Hi Remus."

"Hey." Remus responded with a sheepish wave. Then followed an awkward 3 minute silence.

"I.. uh, I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Anna quickly turned around and disappeared down the corridor.

Then followed another minute of silence. ((Really, how much time do these kinds need to let things sink in their heads?))

"Mooooooooooooonyyy," Sirius waltzed around Remus. "Woooo woooo WOOOOOO!"

"Shut up."

Neither of the boys had noticed that James Potter was still on the floor with his cheek plastered on the cold tile with the bump double its size and his glasses askew. Peter squatted down beside him and poked at James' ribs.

"Uh… guys? I think James is dead," Peter spoke up and the two came to investigate.

"Well come on, lets take him to the hospital then." Sirius and Remus took both of James' arms and had them wrapped on their shoulders.

"Helloooo? James, you alright?" Sirius waved a hand in front of James's eyes as they walked.

"Woahh I- I shee you Shirious. t'ere ar two ov youuu."

Remus winced.

"Naw, don't worry. Jamsie's just gone mental for now. Pompy will fix it," Sirius said assertively with a hand wave and dragged his unconscious friend into the hospital wing.

Once they entered the hospital, they were surprised to find the two very people who were not happy to see them at the time. Lily Evans sat on the edge of a bed looking distraught and Caroline biting her thumb nail as they waited for Madame Pomfrey to return with her usual potions.

_Oh my god, what are those baboons doing in here now?!?!_

"Um."

"Oh dear."

"How did-?"

"What?"

"Blurroewah."

"Huh?"

"HAR HAR! Evans! What happened to your HAIR?!" Sirius blurted out laughing as he pointed at Lily quite boldly. "Is that a new hair trend of yours or did you just decide to go for the-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Lily said menacingly.

At that point, Madame Pomfrey returned with a bowl of yellow liquid in her hand and a very damp towel in the other. Great timing that woman.

"And what's this? What's wrong with Potter now?" she asked.

"Well, he just fell and bumped into stuff couple of times," Sirius responded as he tried to keep balance with James weighing on his side. "But I'm sure you can take him from here, eh Pompy?" This caused the nurse to frown disapprovingly.

"Bleeymei Sheerious, I shee tow Lilshis. TOW ov Lilsh. Ish m'lucki dai." A foolish grin, one that James Potter would never imagine to reveal in public, now formed on the boy's face as his head wobbled.

"Oh boy. He's lost it," Madame Pomfrey pointed at the bed next to Lily. "Put him over there. He's going to have to stay here for tonight. And you Ms. Evans," she turned the Lily, who seemed to be quite impatient at the moment,

((Honestly, I would be impatient myself if I had hair removal essence on me and had only 10 minutes left))

"you will also have to stay overnight. That product is the nastiest stuff you can get from Radient Weena or Reena. I really don't like what that woman makes these days. Well anyway, rub this all over the surface and wrap this towel over your head. That should do the trick."

Enough said, the strict nurse ushered everyone else out of the hospital wing before anyone could complain.

That was almost ten hours ago. It was now eleven o'clock at night and Lily Evans sat wide-awake with a heavy damp towel towering on her head. Next to her bed, slept a very handsome young lad who had caused all the havoc from the first place.

Lily folded her arms and shot daggers at the sleeping James Potter. _It's gonna be a long long night._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Yep. Another chapter. Lots of fluff. Review please!

**MavisClon****e- **Let me tell you, you've got to be the most invigorating reviewer I've met so far and its great. Thanks and keep on reading.


End file.
